Consequences
by fresh breath
Summary: Young, naïve and abandoned by her only family Yoruichi is left to struggle to make ends meet. When all hope is lost she meets an enchanting young gentlemen who makes her an off an offer she can't refuse. Desperate times call for desperate measures.Rated M for lemons in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**_If I knew then What I know Now I would be different_**

**_AN: As always thanks to my beta 12Hinata123. Alternative universe..._**

**_Yoruichi: 18_**

**_Matsumoto:18_**

**_Aizen: 25_**

**_Grimmjow:20_**

**_Harribel: 20_**

**_Stark: 20  
_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX**

Yoruichi sat nervously in the lounge waiting impatiently. She hated being kept waiting, especially when she was well aware of the fact that she was in trouble. She didn't think that it would come to this. Her father wanted to see her and when Father wanted to see you it was never a good thing. Now she sat in the lounge praying that her life would be spared. That he would have mercy on her. It was not fair. She was a good daughter, she had good grades, just graduated high school as an honour student and she never got pregnant. What more could a father ask for? Now just because she slipped up once, she was in trouble. Life was truly unfair. She could tell from her environment that she was in, that she was in for a lot of trouble. The intense atmosphere, the cold breeze and the deep voice of her father echoing through the other room. He was on the phone, she could tell by the sombre tone he was using. He probably was talking to one of his business partners. She imagined the tone of voice he would use on her.

Would he scream at her? Cuss at her like there was no tomorrow? Or would he be calm and collected as always telling her how disappointed he was? She believed he would give her another warning and would probably take away one of her credit cards. Whatever the outcome was, she would accept it. It's not like what she did was that bad or was it? Hopefully he would forgive her. She formulated a strategy in her head. Make puppy dog eyes and beg for forgiveness

. She thought, trying to make herself feel better.

"Yoruichi- sama." Soifon interrupted her thoughts. "Your father will see you now." Soifon said sternly to Yoruichi who nodded. She prayed her last prayer and walked to her father's office. She slowly raised her hand to his door and knocked.

"Come in." Kiro Shihouin's deep voice echoed throughout the corridor. Yoruichi slowly walked into her father's study. As always his study was cold. Why he never got an air conditioner, she never knew. He did not even look up to acknowledge her presence. Instead he continued to read through one of his documents carrying on with his work. Yoruichi knew that was definitely a bad sign. She cleared her throat finally getting his attention. He looked up at her but did not smile. In fact he looked at her as if she was a stranger.

"Sit down." He said sternly and she did as she was told. He closed his file that he looking through the past hour and finally made eye contact with his daughter. Their eyes a reflection of another for they both had honey coloured eyes.

"Do you know why you are here? " He inquired. He waited for an answer patiently. Yoruichi didn't answer but looked slightly frightened. Her blood pressure was increasing by the minute.

"When I ask you a question, I expect you answer." He said quietly. He was not smiling. Yoruichi could see that her father meant business. She did not want to make him angrier.

"I apologise." She said trying her best not to lose her cool. " No, I don't." Kiro looked at his daughter. He quirked an eyebrow as silence filled the room.

"Fine, I will tell you why here. I am suspending your college fund." He said bitterly.

"Pardon me." Yoruichi felt as if she was deaf. Was she hearing him correctly?

"As a matter of fact I think I'll suspend your bank account as well." He added coldly.

"What?" Now she couldn't believe it. "Why?"

"You have a lot of nerve asking me why." He was thoroughly annoyed with his daughter. "It never ends with you does it? All you do is party and drink like a little insolent child who has not a single inch of manners instilled in you. Do you know how that makes me look in front of my friends? How much it embarrasses me whenever your scandals are on the front page of a newspaper?"

"Father you are bringing up incidents from the past." She was now defending her case. "I said was sorry."

"And this latest stunt you pulled, driving while under the influence of drugs. No wonder you had a car accident. That's the 5th Aston Martin I bought you this year! What the hell is wrong with you?" His eyes searched hers looking for an answer. "So, you started doing drugs as well, is there anything else that you want to tell me!"

"I have never done drugs in my life." She was not that crazy. Yoruichi pleaded with her father but he knew that he wouldn't believe her. She was telling the truth. Yes the police had found such a substance in her car but it didn't mean it was hers. Her friends were the ones who bought the substance. Everyone was excited about graduating high school and wanted to try something new. That night everything seemed to be rushing so fast, drugs, Rangiku driving and the car accident. She should have stopped Matsumoto from driving that night but she had a little too much to drink to think rationally. Thank God, no one had died. It gave her a headache just thinking about it. Damn she felt stupid.

"Then explain to me why the police found cocaine in your car?" He asked quietly. Yoruichi was speechless. Her words were caught in her throat. If she told her father the truth that would mean she would have to snitch on her pals and that was one thing she refused to do. So she stayed quiet.

"I thought so." He looked at her completely disappointed. "You are very lucky you have a powerful father. I had to pay them to keep them from arresting you. Otherwise your ass would have been in jail right now."

"I'm sorry" She said defeated.

"It is a little too late to apologise don't you think?" He observed his daughter's body language. She was staring at the ground refusing to make eye contact with him. "You have to face the consequences of your actions." He paused "I have come to a decision." He said firmly. "I am cutting you off."

"What?" She was shocked. Her heart began to beat at a super alarming rate. "You gotta be joking."

"I never joke." He said sternly. "In fact I expect you to get a job and repay me for the damage you caused to my property. I already talked to my accountant. He will send you the bill."

"That's ridiculous." She tried to plead with him. "Do you know how long that would take me? I would have to work a lifetime before I could pay you back. I don't even have a degree yet." Her heart was beating frantically. "Why don't you take the money from my bank account? I don't need.."

"Because that would be too_ easy_." He folded his arms. " You always had it_ easy_. That's where I made my mistake when raising you. Now my dear you will learn that _life is not easy_."

"Why are you doing this?" She could not help it. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Just admit it you want to see me suffer. I will never be able to pay you back before spring. College starts in spring and I really need…."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to start abusing drugs." He said spitefully. He was at the wits end with his daughter. He was not going to accept her nonsense any longer.

"Put your credit cards and your car keys on the desk then leave." He opened his file and began to focus on his work again.

"But father.." He immediately raised his hand in the air to silence her. " I will not, repeat myself." He said dangerously. "I want you to pack your things and get out my house."

Yoruichi stared at her father. Time was at a standstill. She was being kicked out, really? She knew she had messed up but she didn't believe that he would go to such extremes? She had never seen this side of her father; he was always so kind, caring and compassionate. Maybe he had always been wearing a mask and decided now was the best time to take it off. It was hard for people to hide their true colours anyway. She knew that this day would probably come. It was _inevitable_

She never liked being under the same roof as this control freak anyway.

She slammed her credit cards and car keys on the table. Tears slowly formed in her eyes. "I never liked living here anyway. " She stared down at him as she stood to her full height. She speed walked out the door.

"Yoruichi-sama." Soifon called out. Yoruichi stopped walking and smiled slightly at Soifon. But she could tell something was wrong with Yoruichi.

"I will see you later." Yoruichi smiled and headed out the door before Soifon could reach her.

...


	2. What Are Friends For

**_What are Friends For._**

**_Authors Note: Here chapter 2 of this..._**

**_Thanks to my beta,_****_12hinata123 :)_**

**_And a special thanks to 12hinata123, 6King Black Wings 96 and Dragon Slayer 96 for kindly leaving a review. _**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXX _**

Tears ran down her cheeks as she walked through the park stoping by a tree. She tried to wipe them off but could not stop them from falling. She stood by a tree in a park deep in thought. Where would she go? What would she do now? Those were the questions she could not find any answers to.

It stung, it hurt really badly. She felt betrayed, denied by the only family she had left. Yes she acted stupid. She couldn't deny that but could you blame her? Her father never paid her any attention. Even when she was the perfect daughter all so long ago, that still was not enough even to get his attention. Yes he made sure that everything was provided for her, cars, clothes, luxurious trips and she was thankful for the fact that he sent her to the most prestigious schools in Japan.

Yet it was not enough. You could never buy someones affection. Even his whores got to spend more time with him than she got to spend with him in a year. Everything changed when her mother died 11 years ago. Her father buried himself in his work, books and women, and eventually became distant. She wondered if he really did love her mother. With all the different women he was bringing home lately, it was as if she never existed. None of those women could replace her mother, she was irreplaceable.

She thought about college as well. She was one of the most promising athletic students that Karakura high had to offer. She ran like the wind. Nobody could beat her in track or any other running event. Even the guys tried to outrun her but failed miserably. She earned the title Goddess of track. She already applied to one of the most prominent athletic colleges in Karakura and had already been accepted. She could have easily gotten a scholarship but at the time she thought that she wouldn't need one because her father would be right there supporting her. She had to think of something quick. This was an opportunity of life time that she could not afford to miss. If her father was not going to pay for her tuition fee she would. She just needed to find out how.

She yawned, too tired to think anymore. She needed to find a place to stay. She knew her father thought that she could not live without him. She would have to, no she would prove him wrong. She would grow a back bone. She would start by not shedding anymore pointless tears. She wiped her tears and took deep breathes trying to regain her composure and walked off into the cold night. She never liked letting people see her cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang.**_

Matsumuto was infuriated. She mentally cursed. She slowly looked at her alarm clock. It was 12: 30 in the morning. Who in their right mind would come to her apartment this late? Did they know that there was such a thing called sleep and people were sleeping during this time of the night?

Matsumoto decided that it was some_ retard_ that was lost. Just ignore them, they will leave eventually. She thought but the noise only persisted.

_**Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang**_

"Damn it. Go away!" She shouted but the person never relented. Now it seemed as if the knocks on her door only got harder. Rangiku immediately kicked the sheets off her and ran to her kitchen. She angrily opened the kitchen drawers looking for a pan to knock out this BAKA. She got a hold on the biggest pan she could find and practiced her swing. "This will knock them out cold." She chuckled to herself. She walked slowly to her front door and swiftly opened it. Her pan was already in the air to sock the person in the face. She really couldn't see outside due to the darkness. As she swung her pan to the person's face, she was astonished to find a fist to her stomach.

"Shit." She fell to her knees in pain.

"That's for crashing my car." Yoruichi said spitefully as she walked into Matsumoto's apartment who was still on the ground.

"Yoruichi, you were the one knocking like a coked up maniac." She rubbed her sore belly and stood up slowly. "And geez are you always going to bring that up. I said I was sorry and you clearly stated that you had forgiven me.

"I know, I know." She walked to Matsumoto's living room as Matsumoto shut the front door. "I just really needed to punch something or someone." She kicked off her shoes and threw her duffel bag on the chair and sat.

"So you decide to use me as a punching bag?" Matsumoto quirked an eyebrow.

"If I didn't, you would have knocked me out with that pan of yours. So think of it as self defence." She reasoned.

"Whatever." Matsumoto went to join Yoruichi who sat comfortably on the couch. Yoruichi always liked Matsumoto's house. Though it was not as huge as her father's mansion it was quite cozy and beautifully decorated. Matsumoto parents allowed her to live on her on when she turned 18 because she claimed that she wanted to be responsible which was not the truth. The only reason she wanted to live alone was because she wanted freedom to do whatever she liked. Everyone knew except her parents.

"So what brings you to my place this late at night?" She took the remote into her hand and switched on the TV. Yoruichi sighed and looked at her best friend who was not paying attention to her what so ever.

"Well to cut a long story short, my father kicked me out of his house." She said nonchantly.

Matsumoto quickly averted her gaze to look at Yoruichi. "Oh my, are you joking?

"Why would I joke about something like this?" She said weakly.

"Is It because of the incident that happened on Friday night?" Yoruichi nodded. "You told him that it was me who was driving." She asked.

"I wouldn't do that to you." Yoruichi replied. "You out of all people should know that I'm not a snitch."

Matsumoto was relieved. If Yoruichi's father knew that she was the one driving he would have had her head literally. From the first moment he met Matsumoto he decided that she was a bad influence on Yoruichi. He needed to know that his daughter was no saint. Yoruichi remained silent she was still deep in thought.

Matsumoto quickly spoke up as she realized how serious the situation was. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I guess I wanted to feel the euphoria that people are always talking about. That's the first and last time I am ever smoking weed." Matsumoto looked at Yoruichi. She really did feel guilty. "I guess my excitement got the best of me."

"You think?" Yoruichi folded her arms. "I never thought I see this day coming but you're richer than me..."

"It can't be that bad." She was trying to comfort her.

"It is." She paused "I have to repay for all the damage I've done…" She looked at Matsumoto. "..For the car that you crashed. Remind me to never let you drive my cars. "She said as she clinched her hands into fists. "…If I'll ever get a car that is."

"Listen you can stay mad at me all you want but that is not going to find a solution to this problem. "Rangiku replied.

" I already found one. I'm staying here." Yoruichi stated a matter of factly.

"I wouldn't mind…" Matsumuto replied. "…as long as you pay half of the rent."

"Sorry Ran-san." Yoruichi lay her back against the chair and put her feet on the couch. "You have a free loader on your hands now; he cut me off meaning I'm officially poor now. What a sweet father I have." She said sarcastically. She had stopped crying but that didn't mean it hurt even less.?

"We really pissed him off this time. I thought he would take your credit cards but cutting you off. I thought that only happened in the movies."

"Me too." Yoruichi replied. "Though I've finished high school. I feel as if I'm back at square one. I have to find a job and work until every hair on my head is grey. Its either that or I'm not going college."

"You believe he would go to the extent of taking away your college fund if you don't" Matsumoto inquired. "That would be cruel. He knows what a great athlete you are and the fact that you have already been accepted, surely he can't…"

"He already has. " She sighed. "So right now I might as well forget about college. Matsumoto gasped. Forget about college? That was so wrong. Hearing those words from Yoruichi mouth made her heart sink. What would college be without her best friend, her second best friend to be precise? Gin was her first but she never had the nerve to tell Yoruichi that because she knew Yoruichi would kill her.

Matsumoto immediately rose to her full height, her huge breasts nearly knocking her in her face due to the sudden movement.

"You know what Shihouin Yoruichi." Matsumoto said out loud which startled Yoruichi. "We are going to find you a job. A well paying job at that. A job so glamorous you will be able to pay back your father every penny that you owe him."

"Geez, I like your positivity but where will I get this imaginative job of yours?" She questioned Matsumoto.

"Why don't you leave that to me?" Matsumoto replied smoothly." I have a cousin Aoki who owns a five star restaurant. I'll just give him a call and you got the job."

"When you say job I hope you don't mean toilet cleaner. I'd die first before I clean after somebody else's crap."

"Of course not. I would not subdue you to such torture."

"Than what job are we talking about here." Yoruichi asked.

" His restaurant is huge . I bet there are so many vacancies that need filling. I'll give him a call. I'm sure he will give you a job as assistant manger." She said confidently.

"Remind me which cousin this is." Yoruichi asked.

"The one who had huge crush on you." Rangiku tried to remind Yoruichi. "

"Matsumoto I need you to be more specific. All of your cousins had crushes on me."

"Whatever." Matsumoto give up. "Just know that when you're a Rangiku you're hot." She yawned and stretched her arms. She stood up slowly. "I know it's tough right now but it's going to fine. Trust me." Matsumoto said sweetly. "You may have lost him but you still have me."

"Thank you Masumoto." She beamed at her friend. Matsumoto was evidently tired. She turned her back to Yoruichi and walked into the corridor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yoruichi asked.

"To bed." Matsumoto stated simply. Did you really think I would give him a call tonight? You're madder than I thought." Rangiku replied. "I never sacrifice my sleep for anything."

" You 're an ass."

"Yet you still love me." She winked at Yoruichi who chuckled. "Are you coming to bed my little pussy….." She smiled evilly. "..Cat." She waited for Yoruichis reaction to being called by her nickname due to her similar features to a feline. Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders, what she did need was rest. What she needed to do was forget about all the drama and frustration even if it is was just for a little while.

"Last one to the room sleeps on the floor." She sprinted past Rangiku already approaching the door.

"No fair, you are too fast." Matsumoto chuckled chasing after her. Her boobs like two heavy metal weights slowing her down. There was no point in competing with Yoruichi, she was too fast. She was the Goddess of track after all.

**_AN: If you do have any suggestions for this story don't hesitate to pm me. I'm not really sure where I want to go with Fic yet._**


End file.
